


Crazy Things That Happen At The Enterprise

by krislynrose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Pavel Chekov, Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, BAMF Crew of the Starship Enterprise, Enterprise, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Maya Swanson is a new recruit boarding the Enterprise. What happens when she meets a certain Russian Ensign?
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Original Female Characters, Spock (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Crazy Things That Happen At The Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> *The only characters I own are the Swanson sisters.*

"Maria!" Maya Swanson squealed, embracing her older sister.

"Maya! It's good to see you again, little sis," Maria said, hugging back. "Welcome to the Enterprise. Let's go meet everyone," she added, entering the ship with her sister following her.

"Maria! Gorgeous as always! Spock is gonna kill me for ogling his girl, but I can't help it," Kirk said, winking at Maria.

The older Swanson sister rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too, Captain. You know, I wouldn't mind witnessing Spock giving you a Vulcan pinch," she snickered.

"Aww, don't be like that! Anyways, who's this cutie next to you?" Kirk asked, gesturing to Maya.

"Captain Kirk, this is the new recruit, my younger sister, Maya. Maya, this is Captain James Kirk, Commanding Officer of the USS Enterprise, and a big pain in the ass," Maria introduced the two.

"Oh, come on! We know you enjoy our conversations," Kirk joked.

"Eh. I do enjoy the result, as in Spock threatening to pinch you," Maria said. She turned to face her sister, gesturing her to follow. "Let's get you to meet everyone. Over here is our Second-in-Command, Commander Spock. Mr. Spock, this is my younger sister, Maya," she said.

"Oh I know you! You're Maria's boy toy! She's told me a lot about you!" Maya said, shaking the half Vulcan's hand.

"I do not understand how I am a toy when I am very much real and alive," Spock said.

Maria chuckled. "It's just a slang term for a male lover. An immature term, if you ask me," she said, glaring at her sister. "Now, back to the introductions. Over there, we have Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, our Communications Officer. The man talking to her is Dr. Leonard McCoy, but we call him Bones. He's our Chief Medical Officer. On the other side, we have Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, our helmsman. Behind Sulu is Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, but we call him Scotty, and he's our Chief engineer. Right next to them is Ensign Pavel Chekov, our navigator," she introduced the crew. "Everyone! Come meet my sister!" she called out. The crew turned to the girls and went towards them, introducing themselves.

"DAMMIT, JIM! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL BALD?!?!?!" they heard Bones yell, followed by Kirk laughing so hard.

"Kirk, what the hell did you do this time?" Maria sighed.

"He put hair remover in everyone's shampoo!" Bones said. He went to the intercom and said, "Attention everyone! Dispose your shampoo immediately! Captain Kirk tainted your shampoos with hair remover!"

Kirk was still laughing. "Oh, come on! You gotta admit that was hilarious!" he said, wiping his tears.

Chekov walked towards the sisters. "Hello! Sorry about ze Keptin. I'm Pavel Chekov," he introduced himself to the younger Swanson sister.

"It's ok. I'm Maya Swanson," the girl said, shaking the Russian's hand. As soon as they looked at each other, it was as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Hello," Chekov said, still shaking Maya's hand.

"Hello," Maya repeated.

"Ok, Maya. I'm going to show you to your quarters. You two can chat later," Maria said with a wink.

"Right. I will see you later, Mr. Chekov," Maya said.

"Just Pavel is fine. Or Pasha," Chekov said.

"Pasha. That's cute. I mean your name. It's so cool," Maya said with a slight blush.

" _Спасибо_. (Thank you) Your name ees beautiful as vell," Chekov said, blushing as well.

"Maya. Your living quarters. I will show you, and after that, you can continue your flirting," Maria said.

"I'm not flirting," Maya whined.

"Deny all you want. Now let's go," Maria said, gesturing her sister to follow her.

"I knew I loved you before I met you," Kirk sang. "Seriously, the 80's and 90's have the best music," he added.

"So do the early 2000's," Sulu said.

"So true," Kirk agreed.

***Chekov's POV***

"Sulu, I zink I'm in love vith Maya, even zough I just met her," I confessed to my friend.

"Congratulations, little buddy. Hey everyone! Our little Russian baby is growing up!" Sulu announced, and everyone clapped. I could've sworn I saw ze Keptin cry tears of joy.

"I'm 18! Not a baby!" I said to him.

***3rd Person POV***

"So, you and little Pasha, huh?" Maria teased her younger sister.

"Maria!" Maya whined.

"It's ok. It's adorable. And here we are. Your room is just right across the hall from mine. Your bags are already inside," Maria said.

"We're not roommates?" Maya asked, pouting.

"No, I share with Spock," Maria said.

"Oh ok! Yeah, no, I don't want to know what goes on behind the closed doors," Maya joked.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Well, if you want any advice with little Pasha, just let me know," she said. "Anyways, take the time to explore your new room. Take a nap if you want to. You won't officially start working until tomorrow. I'll be in my room if you need me," she added.

"Thanks, Maria," Maya said.

"No problem," Maria said, then went across the hall to her own room.

***Maya's POV***

I walk into my room and I must say, I love it already! As my sister said, all of my stuff was already in here, my clothes, makeup, hair accessories, blow dryer, everything. I even have my uniforms issued. I took my teddy bear out of my bag and placed it in front of my pillow when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, revealing Pasha. My goodness, he's cute. I know I just met him, but I can't help it. He's just so attractive! It's either his hair, his accent, or because he's so polite and respectful. I'd say it's all of the above.

"Oh hey, Pasha!" I greeted.

"Hello, Maya. I vas vondering eef you vanted me to show you around," he offered. Gosh, I love his accent!

"I'd love that! That would be wonderful," I said. I felt my face heat up.

"Great. I'll show you around," Pasha said. I could've sworn his face was red.

* * *

"And zat ees ze tour of ze Enterprise," Pasha said, wrapping up the tour.

"I must say, I really love it here already. I'm excited to start working tomorrow," I said.

"AAAAHHHHH!! PART OF MY HAIR IS GONE!!" we heard Captain Kirk scream, followed by a thud.

"That was for attempting to grope my girlfriend," we heard Mr. Spock.

***3rd Person POV***

"Never try to touch a Vulcan's girlfriend, or boyfriend. There will be consequences," Bones said, dragging an unconscious and bald Kirk.

"So Mr. Spock. Is your name just Spock? Like Adele? Or Beyonce? Eminem? Drake? Rihanna? Those are popular 21st century music artists," Maya said.

"I love Adele!" Chekov said.

"Me too!" Maya squealed.

"I'm afraid I cannot comprehend," Spock said.

"She's talking about musicians, ashayam," Maria said. "Listen to 'Crazy In Love' by Beyonce. Actually, listen to all her music," she added, kissing the half Vulcan.

"Mr. Spock, we'll call you Beyonce from now on," Maya said as she ran off, with Chekov following behind.

"Who is Beyonce?" Spock asked.

Maria turned on some music, and 'Crazy In Love' started playing.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Sulu said, attempting a Beyonce walk.

* * *

"Zat vas a good von!" Chekov laughed.

"He was so confused!" Maya laughed along.

After they calmed down from laughing, Chekov said," Maya, zere ees somezing I vant to tell you."

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"I know ve don't know each other yet, and ve just met, but I already feel attracted to you," Chekov confessed.

"I feel the same way. I've felt that way ever since I looked at you for the very first time," Maya said. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Aww! Baby is growing up!" Sulu squealed, wiping his tears.

"WHY AM I STILL HALF-BALD?!?!" they heard Kirk scream.

"DAMMIT, JIM!!! YOU TRYING TO BUST MY EARDRUMS?!?!" Bones yelled.


End file.
